Most of glasses for drinking beverages, especially wine glasses, Champaign glasses, and cocktail are manufactured in a beautiful shape and various sizes. Therefore, endurance to impact is not significantly considered. However, some of them are very expensive for the name value of the designer. Conventional method of packaging such expensive but very fragile glasses for transportation is to pack them between plastic-packing materials such as puffs of polyester foams. Meanwhile, means for storing those fragile glasses in house is very limited. Most popular mean is a rack to hang the glasses up side down between two long thin rods. Structures of existing wine glass racks known to these days are not stable enough to protect the wine glasses hang on there when vibration impact caused by earth quake or similar movement of the rack itself. It is the purpose of the current application to provide a rack that can protect the fragile contents from breaking due to severe vibration impact caused by earthquake and/or by sudden stop of a transportation means.